Percy Jackson and the Titans curse - retold with lemons
by xxx68
Summary: Retelling of Percy jackson and the Titans curse except there are lemons sprinkled throughout. Non lemons is kept to a minimum.
1. Chapter 1:My rescue operation goes wrong

**Hey everyone. This is going to be a rewrite of the Titans curse except there will be a lot of lemons and sex and whatnot. So WARNING LEMONS. I'll basically rewrite all of the chapters, except short and to the point. I'll put in sex scenes wherever I can. I'm planning to rewrite the the last two books in the Percy Jackson series also(Curse of the labyrinth and the last Olympian). If this goes well/takes off, I'll rewrite the heros of Olympus in a similar fashion. There won't be lemons in every chapter, but that's what makes the lemons in other chapters all the more satisfying;) If you have any comments or suggestions please leave a comment or dm me. Anyway, chapter 1...**

 **(Spoilers, no lemons in this chapter. I would suggest you read though cause I'm going to try and set up a story instead of just a bunch of one shots)**

 **(Now that I'm finished writing this chapter, you should know a few things. No, the grammar is not spot on because I'm not Stephen King. I am trying my bests however. Also, I was originally going to have Percy and Annabeth kiss when they're dancing. However, in hindsight, it felt rushed and really awkward so I removed it. I'm trying to go for a coherent story, so for now, Percy and Annabeth are just friends. Their first kiss will probably at the start of the 4th book. HOWEVER, to keep this book from being completely devoid of interesting content, I'll have Percy have sex with a goddess or somebody else first. Also I'll try to skim write the filler parts so lemon content is fairly high. I would recommend that you read the whole chapter though).**

 **(Just found out that to add another chapter, my story has to be published. So no Lemon for now, but trust that I'll get working on it)**

It was the Friday before winter break. I had packed an overnight bag and my mom was taking me to a new boarding school. Along the way, we picked up a few of our friends, Annabeth and Thalia. It was an eight hour drive from New York. The car ride became especially awkward because we hadn't seen each other in months. My mom wasn't helping because she was constanty telling Annabehs and Thalia about my baby stories. When we finally got to Westover hall, the sky was already dark.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" My mother asked.

"No thanks mom", I replied, "We'll be ok".

"It's ok, Mrs. Jackson". Annabeth smiled. Her blond hair was tucked away in a ski cap. Her grey eyes were the same color as the ocean. "We'll keep him out of trouble".

When my mom drove away, we turned around to face Westover hall. He giant oak doors droned open and the three of us stepped into the the entry hall.

We walked around the castle until we met up with Grover. Not before meeting the vice principal, Dr. Thorn. Grover explained how Dr. Thorn was the monster that he was hunting. Grover also pointed to two kids, a brother and a sister, both with olive brown skin and black hair, and explaind how they were also demigods and we needed to protect them from Dr. Thorn.

"So let's grab them and get out of here" I said. I started forward , but then I noticed that the vice principal, Dr. Thorn, was standing next to the Di Angelo kids and was giving us some cold glances.

"We have to throw him off the scent" Grover explained.

"We're three powerful half bloods, our presence should confuse him. Mingle and act natural"

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia made a face and cocked her ear to the music. "Ughh. Who still listens to Jesse Mcartney?"

Grover looked hurt "I did".

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance."

Then, like that, Thalia dragged Grover down to the dance floor.

Annabeth smiled "Its cool to have Thalia back".

Annabeth has grown taller since last summer. She used to wear no jewelry - except for her camp half blood bead necklace - but now she war owl shaped earrings, the symbol of her mother. She pulled off her ski cap and her blonde hair tumbled down to her shoulders, it made her look older and more attractive for some reason.

She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in Manhattan. She talked about structural supports and facades and stuff, and I tried to listen. I knew she wanted to be a super architect when she grew up—she loves math and historical buildings and all that—but I hardly understood a word she was saying.

"Hey!" Thalia called over to us "Dance you guys and look natural."

So me and Annabeth went out onto the dance floor. I put one hand on her hip and she clasped my other hand. We started to dance around the floor, even though I was a terrible dancer and I kept stepping on her feet.

Annabeth continued to tell me about how she had a rocky relationship with her dad.

"He decided to move to San Francisco to do research for some stupid World War Two book."

We might have been stuck dancing for the rest of eternity(can't say I didn't enjoy it) until we noticed that the Di Angelo children were gone. We caught glance out of an open door of Dr. Thorn steering the Di Angelo children out of the school by their necks. I lost sight of Annabeth, but I knew that she was going after them.

When I found Dr Thorn, he ha kidnapped Bianca and Nico(the Di Angelo children).

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

I closed my eyes

"What are you doing Jackson?" Hissed Dr. Thorn "Keep moving."

Dr. Thorn made the three of us walk outside the school and onto a cliff.

"We shall bring about the monster that shall cause the downfall of Olympus!" Cackled Dr. Thorn.

"He's gone completely nuts" Bianca whispered to me.

Just then, Annabeth, with her invisibility cap, showed the three of us to the ground, narrowly avoiding the volley of spikes that Dr. thorn shot at us.

Then, Thalia jumped on Dr Thorn with a spear in her hand "For Zeus!"

But Dr. Thorn swatted her aside like a fly. Grover then started to play his reeds. The weeds around Dr. Thorn grew and entangled him, but Dr. Thorn slashed them away.

Just when it was looking hopeless, an arrow shot Dr. Thorn in the back. He screamed in agony.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of attractive Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

"Zoe, permission granted"

Even though I did not see who was talking, I somehow knew it was lady Artemis.

The hunter's arrows flew forward and caught Dr. Thorn - now his true form, manticore - in the neck. The manticore then leaped off the cliff into the darkness

 **Alright, that was chapter 1. I know that there was no lemon, not even kissing, but there's not much I can do about it. All this non lemon stuff is setting up so the lemons will feel twice as satisfying. If you absolutely hate reading filler, you can skip straight to the lemons(Im still writing so there might not be any at this point). Just to reiterate, I'm not writing filler for the sake of writing filler. The filler is meant to form a story so the lemons will be twice as satisfying then just doing a bunch of one shots. I know I ended the first chapter on a weird note. In he book, the first/second chapter ends with Annabeth falling off a cliff. I didn't want to bore you so I didn't include that part so the chapter would be shorter. The next part will probably pick up at camp halfblood. I'll see if I can get some lemons going. See you then!**


	2. Updates and future stories

**Hey everyone. This will be a chapter that will stay at the top of all ofmy stories that will tell you mainly what I'm working on and any updates**

 **Work in progess:** **Percy and the hunters chapter 4: Annabeth joins the hunt**

 **Percy Jackson sex star part 5: Aphrodite X Annabeth**

 **Percy and Aphrodite one shot (expect around 4000 words, all in one chapter )**

 **Cancellations:**

 **Curse of the Titan rewritten**

 **Updates (writing breaks and stuff):** **None**


End file.
